Memories and Blood Stained Roses
by xxBlack-Sand93xx
Summary: A/N:This is an old story, and I haven't been able to update it due to computer troubles...anyway it's a GaaraXoc. Not really good at summeries so... Yeah, please don't give me hell...
1. The mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

The story is written in first person and that persons p.o.v.

"speaking" 'thoughts'

**Ai's p.o.v.**

I was running in the woods that haunted my every dream. The ground was soft and mushy, I could hear my heart beat in my ears. My legs wanted to give out but I kept running.

'Get back here!' they yelled as they chased me. 'We're not done with you yet!' Tears ran down my face wildly. I knew they wanted one thing, me dead.

How much longer would it take for it to end? It felt like an eternity. Never looking back. I closed my eyes only for a moment and...thump I was on the ground in a matter of seconds. I looked to see what I had fallen' over. A tree root stuck out of the ground. I could hear them getting closer. The sound of their footsteps became louder and louder until...

Gasp I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around my room. Nothing. The faint beeping of the alarm clock snapped me back to reality. I got out of bed and walked toward the bathroom. I needed a good shower.

I turned on the taps. I waited for the water to become the right temperature before I stepped in. The luke warm water made me shiver, but soon it warmed me up.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapped myself in a towel and walked into my room to get dressed for the day.

I wore my normal outfit, a half sleeve fishnet top under a black v-neck shirt, with dark blue skinny legged jeans and my old grey converse.

I walked down the stairs, of my small house, into the kitchen. I made myself some toast with jam. I looked at the clock, 'Oh shit, its 7:00. I'm late!' With that I ran out of the house.

On my way to the Hokage's tower, I ran into Naruto. My butt hit the ground pretty hard. I could tell Naruto was in a hurry too.

"Sorry Ai, I wasn't watching where I was going." He said through his fox like grin. "I'M LATE, PERVY SAGE IS GANNA KILL ME! SORRY AI-CHAN, I'LL SEE YOU LATER!" He yelled running off to train. I got up and dusted myself off before looking at my watch, wide eyed. 'Tsunade-sama's going to kill me! I yelled to myself as I ran full speed the rest of the way.

I ran to the doors of the Hokage's office, and knocked. A frustrated yes came from inside. I opened the door and walked in, lady Tsunade was standing in front of the giant glass window that looked over the entire village.

"You're late, Ai-chan."

"I know, I'm sorry Tsunade-sama. I woke you late today and..." At that she looked back at me. "Forget that, I have a mission for you. I need you to go to the Hidden sand village and give a very important message to the Kazekage." She had a small smile on her lips, I had no idea what it was for but I knew I would soon find out. "You will stay for a couple of days to get the responding message, understood?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama."I said as I bowed my head. "When do I leave and who is accompanying me?"

"You leave today at 9:00 and you are going alone. You should go and get packed. You can leave now." I bowed and left.

I ran home as fast as I could, it was 8:30 and I lived about 15 minutes away from the Hokage's tower. By the time I got home it was 8:45. That left me with less than 5 minutes to pack. I stuffed random clothes into my backpack. With that done, I ran down the stairs and sprinted to the gates of Konoha. I got there at 8:59, I had just made it. Lady Tsunade was there waiting for me. "Ai-Chan, please be careful, I can't lose one of my best ninja, here is the message. Don't try and sneak a peek." She said with a serious look on her face. "Now get going or you'll be late!" She chirped as she pushed me toward the gates. I slowly started to walk, 'Why is she so happy? What is in the message anyway? Oh well, I better start going faster so I can get there sooner.' I thought with a shrug.

* * *

I've been walking for what seems like a lifetime. My feet were sore and my back ached. The wind kept shooting hot sand in my eyes, making it hard to see. I had never been to the Sand village before this mission, so I wasn't too sure how much longer I would be walking.

It was starting to get dark, but I kept walking. I didn't want to stop. I didn't know the area that well, I didn't trust it.

It was now morning, I was sure I only had half a day left. Just as I saw the village come into view, there was a commotion just outside the main gates. I walked closer to see a man in a black outfit with purple face paint, he was wearing a hat that looked like it had cat ears on it, and he also wore three large, what looked like scrolls, on his back. The other man looked like a rouge ninja, there wasn't a lot to him, he was tall and lengthy. He wore a nothing more than a white shirt and black ninja pants, his ninja headband was worn on his head. I walked even closer to the battle that was taking place, the guy in the black took one of the scrolls off of his back and did some hand signs. A puppet with shaggy brown hair and three eyes appeared .

'A puppet master, haven't seen one of those since...' I stopped when a couple shuriken came flying my way. I dodged them, but barely. I looked back up from my duck-and-cover position. "Watch where you frigging throw those you good for nothing..." I was cut short by the rouge ninja now charging at me. "SHIT!"I screamed as I did a few hand signs. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Ten of me appeared and charged at him. He drew kunai and started to swipe 

at my clones. He then threw a kunai at me. I then threw a kunai of my own and hit his out of the air. By that time my shadow clones had disappeared and he and I were in a battle of taijutsu. Every time he would go to kick me I would counter kick him. I threw a punch and missed, he then kicked my stomach and sent me flying.

**Kankuro's p.o.v.**

I watched as the strange kunoichi, I knew she was a ninja but I couldn't see the village she was from, stood up and did some more hand signs. "Katon: gokakyu no jutsu!" she yelled as she breathed out fire, burning the enemy instantly. She fell to her knees. I walked over to her, and helped her back up. "You know, that was pretty impressive." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Thanks I guess...do you know where the Kazekage's tower is, I need to give him a message..." She said looking around, my smirk just got bigger. "It's from the Hokage." She continued a little blush on her face.

" Yeah, follow me. What's your name love?" I asked not looking at her.

"It's Ai, Amaki Ai, and you are?" She said looking at me. I looked at her in disbelief. "My name is Kankuro, I'm the brother of the Kazekage...so your name means love?" She shook her head yes.

"You're the brother of the Kazekage? I thought he might have been older, like the Hokage." She muttered the last part, but I still heard her. I chuckled.

"You thought wrong, he's about the same age as you. Your like16?" I said with a smirk.

"15. What's the Kazekage like?"

" You'll find out soon enough." I said as we walked in to the Kazekage's tower.

* * *


	2. A fight and a meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

The story is written in first person and that persons p.o.v.

"speaking" 'thoughts'

* * *

**Ai's p.o.v.**

We walked through hallway upon hallway, which was until Kankuro stopped at a door. He knocked. A woman opened the door. She had blonde hair that was tied up into four different spiky ponytails. She wore a black kimono like dress with a red obi around her waist. In her hand was a huge fan.

"Kankuro wh..." She looked over at me and then continued. "Who do we have here now?"

"Temari, this is Amaki Ai." Kankuro said pointing to me. "Ai this is my sister, Temari."

"It's nice to meet you Temari." I said then bowed. She did the same.

"Likewise, may I ask something?" I nodded, "Why is a Konoha ninja here in the Sand village?" She said as she put her hands on her hips and waited, impatiently.

I stood there dumbfounded, I never thought how it must have looked. A Konoha ninja, wanting to see the Kazekage. It must have looked suspicious.

"Oh, I almost forgot...I have a message for the Kazekage, from the Hokage." I said and took out the scroll.

"I see, then come in and welcome to the Hidden sand village." She stepped aside and let me through the door. When I walked in I was a boy, which I guessed to be the Kazekage, standing in front of a round glass window. He had blood red hair and from what I could tell, his skin was pale. Temari walked over to the boy and said something in his ear, she then led me to a chair in front of a desk. The red haired Kazekage then turned slightly, then turned back to the window.

sigh "The Hokage sent you," He said in an emotionless tone, his voice was deep, not what I had expected from someone my age. He then turned to face me. pound I gasped when I saw his face. He had pale blue eyes, they were rimed with black. He had a kanji on his forehead, it said love. My eyes widened at the sight of it. "with a message."

I couldn't speak, it was like I had no vocal cords. So instead I nodded and handed him the scroll. To my surprise sand came up and took it from my hand. The sand brought it to him and he opened it up. His eyes widened as he read. He looked at me, his brow scrunched together. He looked deep in thought. "What is your name?" He asked like he was uninterested in what the answer was.

"Amaki Ai, Kazekage-sama." I said as I looked to the ground.

**Gaara's p.o.v**

I looked at her, eyes wide, I knew that the shock showed on my face. It quickly went back to having an emotionless look. Her voice was gentle but yet it was...unique. There was something about her that interested me. I fingered for Temari,

"Get her a place to stay and show her around, understood." I whispered so Ai couldn't hear.

"Understood Gaara-sama. If you don't mind me asking...but what did that message say?"

I didn't say anything.

"Gaara! I'm asking you was a big sister, what did the message say?" I looked into her eyes, big mistake. I could see the pleading in them.

sigh "I will tell you when I get back from a meeting with the elders...ok." I said not wanting to discuss it anymore.

"Kazekage-sama, may I leave? I haven't eaten anything in almost three days and I'm parched."

"Please call me Gaara and yes you may leave. Temari show Ai-chan around and take her out to eat."

"Yes Gaara-sama." With that they left, leaving me alone.

' Apparently, lady Tsunade said that Ai is just like me. But I didn't see anything wrong. She...blush...she is perfect.' I felt my face redden. I never blush, I just don't. Maybe I was more interested in Ai then I first thought...

* * *


	3. A meeting, crushed feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

The story is written in first person and that persons p.o.v.

"speaking" 'thoughts'

* * *

I was in the meeting with the elders and the fellow Kages. They all agreed that a marriage would be great for me, I thought otherwise. I didn't like the idea at all. 'Yes I'm lonely...but I'm not desperate.'

"All I'm trying to say is that you give her a chance, you never know you might like it in the end." The Hokage said with a perverted smirk. I couldn't help but shiver at the thought of what she was seeing in her dirty mind.

"I just don't think that it's the right time..."I was cut off by one of the elders.

"Oh and when is the right time young one?"

I hung my head low and mumbled "Never."

"Exactly. So it is final, Sabaku no Gaara will be engaged to Amaki Ai."

"But..." I tried to say but was interrupted by the Hokage.

"No if's ands or buts and that's final. Now, do we all agree that this discussion is over?" They all nodded. Lady Tsunade sent a glare in my direction, to tell you the truth...she kind of spooked me, I nodded as well but not wanting to.

When the meeting was over, the Hokage came up to me.

"Lord Kazekage, my I have a word with you?"

"Yes, what would you like." I said bored

"Ai is like family to me, if you hurt her in any way, shape or form," At that her fist clenched "I swear that you won't be able to an heir, you got that?"

The only thing I could do was nod.

sigh "good, now I must be going." She said as she left, "Oh and please remember what I just said."

I walked in to the front door of the Kazekage's mansion, Temari and Kankuro were waiting for me on the couch.

"What did the message say?" Temari asked smiling.

"..." I didn't reply, I had too much on my mind to deal with her right now.

Temari's p.o.v.

I watched as my youngest brother sulked and walked past me. 'Wait...did Gaara j-just sulk? That's impossible, he n-never shows emotion. The message...was it that bad that it somehow made Gaara show emotion?' I thought with a shocked look on my face, I turned to Kankuro. He had the same look I did. 'Had Kankuro saw Gaara's sulk too?' We looked back at Gaara who was now going up stares, we looked at each other again, only this time we both bolted from the couch and followed Gaara to the roof. When we got there, I saw Gaara, head in his hands, he looked like he got 

hit with a load of bricks. 'Oh Gaara, the last time I saw you like this was when you were a small child. What could be happening to my baby brother?'

I walked over to him and sat down beside him,

"Gaara, what's wrong? Is there anything I can do? You know...like sisterly things?" I asked trying to comfort him.

"Temari...do you think that I'm that lonely, that I need to be married?" He said, looking at the moon.

I looked at him, I saw concern and disbelief in his eyes. For the first time in a really long time I was worried for my littlest brother. The only thing that seemed right was to hug him. I leaned over and put my arms around his chest and squeezed, he had a shocked look on his face. His eyes held a, what the hell was that, look. I laughed.

"What are you laughing at? And what did you do?" He said angrily.

"I'm laughing at you. You should have seen the look on your face, it was funny and I'm hugging you. Gaara I'm...I'm worried about you and as a sister I want to know what's wrong."

"Since when have you wanted to be my sister. The last time I checked...you hated me." He said looking down at his feet.

I looked at him in horror, 'How could he say that...I've always been a sister to him.' Tears started to gather in my eyes. 'He just never saw it before...he was always too busy hating the world.' The tears started to spill out of my eyes. I stood up, clenched my fists. They then loosened as I ran toward the house.

Gaara's p.o.v.

I looked up, only to see my older sister running into the house and slamming the door behind her. 'What's wrong with her? Usually she just hits me in the head and leaves, did I hit a soft spot?' I looked down and saw that there were little moist spots where she had been sitting. 'D-did I make her cry?'

I heard my brother move and the door creak open, "That hurt her you know. Good doing." He said the last part sarcastically. I looked up, surprise written all over my face, I looked at him and he shook his head before walking through the door, leaving me on the roof alone.

Ai's p.o.v.

I had just gotten out of the shower, when I heard a door slam close. I walked down the hall and stopped. Temari was crying. I had no idea why, but I wanted to find out and comfort her. I knocked on her door.

"Go sniffle away sob leave sob me sniffle alone." She said through sobs.

I didn't listen to her, I opened the door and walked in. Temari was sitting on her bed, crying into her pillow. I sat down beside her and rubbed her back. She slowly looked at me, her eyes were puffy and red, and I could tell she was crying hard.

"Temari, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked, making my voice as gentle as possible. I was going to hurt who ever made her cry this hard.

"Gaara came home from a meeting and he looked troubled sniffle and I was worried about him. So I asked him and he said 

that I was never a s-sister to him." At this she started to cry even more. "I just thought I could help...but I guess not..."

"Temari...it's ok...he's a jerk anyway, he probably has a lot on his mind...give him a few days to clear his mind ok?" I smiled at her. Gaara was going to get it when I saw him.

"Oh Ai-chan," She leant over and hugged me. 'It's been a while since someone hugged me.' I thought as I hugged her back.

"Thank you so much, I feel a little better now...you know, I could use a sister like you." She chuckled into my shoulder. I laughed.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" I asked her as she pulled away.

She smiled, "Maybe...I don't know."

I thought for a moment, "Temari...do you want to watch a movie with me...you know like a girls night?" I asked, hoping that she would say yes.

"Huh, I don't know...ok but you should get dressed." She said with a chuckle, I forgot that I was in my towel.

"Ah yeah...I should go change. I'll come and get you when I'm done." I waved good bye and closed her bedroom door. I walked back down the hall to Gaara's room, that's where I was going to stay while I was there, I opened the door and walked in. I took the towel off and started to dry myself

* * *


	4. Embarrassing, break troughs?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

The story is written in first person and that persons p.o.v.

"speaking" 'thoughts'

* * *

An embarrassing moment and family break troughs?

Gaara's p.o.v.

I walked into the house 5 minutes after Kankuro. The house was abnormally quite. I walked down the stairs and then down the hall to my room. 'Did I really hurt her that much? sighI wonder where everyone is?' I opened my door and my eyes grew wide. Ai was in my room naked. 'Wait...what is Ai doing in my room? Naked none the less?' My face was as red as a tomato. pound I felt my heart beat hard against my chest. It was like my heart was going to rip out of my chest.

She had beads of water on her back, 'She must have just come out of the shower.' Why was I staring? I looked away before she could see me staring. She turned around and screamed, I knew that was coming. But what I didn't expect was the stinging on my face. She had slapped me. I looked up at her in shock, 'No one has ever slapped my face before.' She was just pulling her towel back up.

"GAARA YOU'RE SUCH A PERV!!" She yelled, extremely angry at me.

"I'm not a perv." I glared at her, it didn't seem to affect her.

"Yes you are, you're the one who was looking at my naked body." She put her hands on her hips.

"But I'm not a perv. I'm not Kankuro." I said in just under a whisper. She looked at me weird, like I had done something wrong...wait...I did.

She sat on my bed and looked through a bag. As I turned to leave, she grabbed my sleeve.

"Gaara-sama...may I borrow a shirt or something? I seemed to have forgotten my sleeping clothes." She said with a small blush on her face.

"Sure...here." I reached a random shirt and handed it to her. She slipped it on over her towel. It barely covered her butt. I blushed, handing her a pair of my boxers. She then slipped them on too. I didn't realize that the shirt I gave her was one of message shirts that Kankuro gave me for a prank one year for my birthday, he said that it was for my next girlfriend...if I even got one. Right across her breasts it said Property of the Kazekage. If you want to live, don't touch. She and I both blushed upon reading the lettering.

"Uh...thanks Gaara-sama...I should go..."

"Yeah...no problem..." There was an irritating silence that filled the room as she left.I sighed and sat on my bed. Her bag was still open. 'I know I shouldn't look in it but..." I looked into her bag, I saw a few items of clothing. I picked up one item. I stared at it with amazement, 'How can she fit into this? It's so small, and she is a lot bigger then...' I looked down at the tag. 'Then a 34 c...' I realized what I had just thought and I put her bra back into her bag and walked out of the room.

Kankuro's p.o.v.

I was walking out of my room to go to the bathroom, when I saw Gaara. He looked like he had just seen something he wished he hadn't. 'Does this have something to do with the yelling I was hearing earlier?' I grinned a very dirty smirk, thinking of what could have happened in Gaara's room.

I walked to Temari's room and knocked. She didn't answer. I knocked again, only louder. She still didn't answer. I opened the door to see that she wasn't there. I panicked a little, until I heard a movie playing down stairs. I walked down stairs and saw Ai and Temari sitting on the couch. Ai had Temari's hand. She also had a pillow in front of her face. Temari had a blanket instead of a pillow. I thought it would be funny to sneak up behind them and scare the hell out of them. They were half way there, why not make them all the way.

I walked up behind them, crouched behind the couch and...

"BOO!" I yelled.

They jumped about 10 feet in the air. They screamed so loud, that Gaara ran from the kitchen and tripped over his Kazekage robe, spilling the glass of water all over Ai. She screamed again as the cold water hit her from her head to her waist. Her shirt was soaking wet. The white shirt she was wearing became see-through. Temari noticed before Gaara or I even did. She and Ai were up the stairs in a blink of an eye.

Gaara's p.o.v

I stood up, ashamed of what I had just done. I walked up stairs. When I reached Temari's room I stopped. I heard Ai talking to Temari.

"This is the worst day of my life, first I get attacked by a rouge ninja, then the Kazekage walked into his room and sees me naked, I had ice cold water spilt all over me and you can see through the shirt Gaara-sama gave me to wear!"

"Speaking of which...you do know what it says, right?" Temari said.

"Yeah I know already, we both noticed it when I put it on...thanks Temari...but it's a little tight, I feel like my boobs are being squished together."

"Heh heh it's not my fault I have smaller boobs then you do...so what's up with you and my brother?"

"Huh, oh Kankuro and I are just friends, nothing more nothing less."

"No I mean the other one."

"Oh him...nothing we're just friends."

"Face it Ai, you like him. What is it? His body, butt..."

"No it's none of those...I mean...I don't like him that way."

"Sure you don't, that's why you're blushing."

"Grr, I'm going to get you Temari you know that, I get you when you least expect it."

"Oh you will, will you?"

pounce

"Ahhh!"

I eyes were wide as soon as the conversation ended. I turned to leave and...CRASH

Ai's p.o.v.

I heard a crash outside of Temari's bedroom door.

"Temari, did you hear that?" I asked, struggling to get out from underneath her.

"Yeah, what was it?" She asked looking at the door.

"And I'm supposed to know. Let's check it out."

We got off of the bed and walked to the door. We slowly opened it, Gaara was laying flat on his face.

"Damit Kankuro! Don't leave your puppets in the bloody hallway!" He yelled, which I found weird. From what Temari and Kankuro told me, Gaara is usually a person who doesn't show his emotions. So for him to have yelled like he did, he must be distracted by something.

"Gaara-sama, are you alright?" I reached my hand out to him, he looked at me confused.

He slowly took my hand and I helped him up.

"Ah thanks Ai-chan." He said, looking at the floor. I simply nodded.

An awkward silence took over the hallway. Temari shook her head and cleared her throat and said,

"Well I'd like to stay in the air cutting silence, but I have sleep that I must tend to. Goodnight you two." With that she went back into her room and closed her door.

I was the first one to speak, "Ah I should go to sleep to...is it ok that I sleep in your room Temari said that it was fine?"

"Huh, oh yeah that's fine...Temari was right, I don't sleep in it anyway, so go ahead." Gaara said looking at Temari's door.

"Oh okay. I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked tilting my head a little to the left.

He cocked a nonexistent eyebrow and replied, "Ah yeah, sure. Goodnight Ai-chan."

"Goodnight Gaara-sama." I said and smiled at him.

Gaara's p.o.v.

I watched Ai walk down the hall to my room. I waited till the door was closed, I knocked on Temari's door.

"Come in." She said in a sleepy voice.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Temari, can I talk to you...you know...like brother and sister?" I was afraid of her answer.

"Sure Gaara, what's up?" she sat up in her bed to make room for me to sit.

I walked over and sat at the end of her bed, "Temari...I'm sorry for making you cry...I didn't mean to...it's just...there's been a lot on my mind lately and I can't think straight."

"It's ok...does this have anything to do with the thing you asked me on the roof earlier? Because if it is, I do think you need someone in your life that isn't family...do you get what I'm trying to say?" I looked at her and for once I felt like I was being understood by one of my family.

I looked at her, "Yeah...I think I do...Temari...what you say if I told you that I had to get married? That I was already engaged to someone...but they don't know yet?"

"I would scream and yell and tell Kankuro that our baby brother is growing up! I would also want to meet the lucky girl who's going to be my sister-in-law!" She said, a wide smile spread across her face. "wait...is that what the message and the meeting was about?"

sigh "yeah...it was, and you have already met the woman I'm engaged to..."

"You mean..." I nodded my head yes. "So that means that you and Ai are..." Again I nodded my head. "Then that means that soon I should be an aunt!" I looked at her shocked, I had never thought of what we'd have to do. I blushed like mad at the thought of it.

Temari's p.o.v

I saw Gaara blush after I mentioned that he and Ai would have to have kids some time soon. I grinned evilly, "Hey Gaara...you like her don't you?"

He looked at me wide eyed, "N-no...as a friend..."

"Gaara...it's ok to like her, it's natural for you to find someone you like...maybe even love." I said love as a suggestion.

sigh "Is it suppose to hurt," He grasped the side of his chest where his heart was. "Every time I see her, talk to her, think of her. Is it supposed to feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest?" He said looking down.

"Aww Gaara, you're in love with her...and yes it is supposed to hurt...does it feel like you can't live without her...like you'll die without her?" I asked taking his hand in mine.

He looked at me confused and scared, like a little child lost in the woods, "Yes...and no matter what I do...I can't seem to find a way to get her off my mind...Temari what do I do?"

"Well, you could go talk to her."

"It's too late to do that."

"Oh yeah...you could tell her tomorrow, you still have to tell her about the engagement, don't you?"

"Ah well about that I was going to let the Hokage tell her."

Ok this chapter isnt finished so please bare with me

* * *


End file.
